


Helping Hand

by BouncyPickle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, also just a little bit, bottom MacCready, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and Edward, the male SS, do it. Also they are madly in love with each other. PWP. Seriously there's nothing else here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

* * *

 

 MacCready took a drink of his beer and looked up. The sight before him had MacCready going stiff. In more ways than he'd like to admit. Edward and him had brought back a massive haul of worthless crap, which his fearless leader had been attempting to fashion into buildings and workbenches. With surprising levels of success.

 

Currently, said general of the Minutemen was lifting a beam into place, attempting to fish some sort of adhesive out to hold it there. That was not what had caught MacCready's attention. Edward had been wearing an undershirt and jeans—had been.

 

The white tee shirt was now tucked into his tool belt, exposing the man's sweaty, rippling, _muscular_ back. MacCready was just thanking any god out there the man wasn't facing him. He knew from experience there was a solid six pack on that side.

 

“MacCready,” okay, MacCready kind of wanted him to turn around; “MacCready?” his arms were above his head, holding up the metal support, and they were flexing; MacCready swallowed thickly; “MacCready! Little help here, please!”

 

“Crap!” MacCready dropped his beer, what a shame because it was practically full, and ran to Edward's side.

 

From this distance he could see the tiny tremors running up Edward's big, sexy arms and only then realized the man was struggling to hold the structure up. MacCready tucked his lithe frame in front of Edward and shoved his back into the metal beam. He wrenched his eyes shut and pushed with his legs. With both of them working, the heavy metal frame shifted into place.

 

Edward was panting with effort and MacCready sighed out a weary breath. When he opened his eyes to glare up at Edward for being an idiot, trying to build this all by himself, his scowl vanished. The taller man was in front oh him, _right_ in front of him, those fucking arms of his stretched out above MacCready's head and boxing him in.

 

“Thanks, baby,” Edward smiled, charming and innocent; “That was a close one.”

 

MacCready felt a flush working it's way up his neck as his eyes slipped, sneaking down the front of Edward's body. At this distance, MacCready was pretty sure he had been wrong. It looked a lot more like an eight pack.

 

“Uh, y-yeah. No problem Eddie,” MacCready gulped, snapping his eyes back up to quickly meet Edward's gaze. His cheeky, knowing gaze; “What were you trying to do anyway? Break your back?”

 

“I'm just lucky you were here,” Edward hummed, tugging MacCready's hood down as he tilted his head closer, down into MacCready's space; “I should probably thank you.”

 

Before MacCready could muster a witty reply, Edward claimed his mouth. Whatever words he was going to say turned into a throaty moan and MacCready's hands grabbed at Edward's shoulders more desperately than he would like to admit. He could feel how hot Edward's skin was on his fingertips, the freaking gloves on his fricking hands keeping him from touching more.

 

As if Edward could read his mind, the taller man slid his hands down MacCready's arms, catching the fabric at MacCready's wrists and pulling the gloves off. When he ran his tongue across MacCready's bottom lip, his hands shot down to unbuckle the ammo belts strapped across MacCready's jacket, then his waist. In more of a hurry than normal.

 

MacCready sucked Edward's tongue into his mouth, gripping at the back of Edward's neck to pull him closer. Edward let him as he unzipped MacCready's coat and shoved it down the shorter man's shoulders. He was almost being rough in his haste and it turned MacCready on so much he had to tear his mouth away to suck in a harried breath. As he did, Edward yanked the fabric off of his arms.

 

“Oh fuc-crap! Crap,” Edward threw his jacket aside before tearing his hoodie off; “Come on, come on.”

 

Reaching up, MacCready twisted his fingers into the black fabric of his stocking cap and tore it from his head. Messy strands of bronze hair flitted into his face and finally his upper half was as bare as Edward's. This time, Edward pulled MacCready forward by the small of his back and when he did, devoured MacCready's lips.

 

MacCready let Edward manhandle him, stepping forward and pushing MacCready's bare back into the metal support behind him. Hands worked the buttons of MacCready's cargo pants open hurriedly and MacCready groaned into Edward's lips. He felt his hips rock forward, into Edward's fingers, and then the taller man was wrenching his pants apart and shoving them down.

 

His fingertips dug into Edward's shoulders, pressing deep dents into the muscular flesh, before MacCready dragged them down the other man's chest. He could feel every muscle catch on his fingers and had to tear his mouth away so he could look down and watch.

 

Once their lips were apart, Edward was leaning into MacCready's throat, obscuring the view. Not that MacCready cared anymore, not when Edward's tongue followed up the angle of his jaw, mouth sucking at his skin. It felt so good, MacCready moaned out loud.

 

“Eddie, come on,” he whined and could feel the other man smile against his skin; “Just hurry up.”

 

“Me, hurry?” Edward spoke right into his ear and MacCready shuddered; “You were the one who took his sweet time coming over here. I had to almost die before you took a hint.”

 

MacCready shoved Edward back, just a little; he didn't want to stop touching the other man after all. “Hint? You mean...you knocked the beam down on purpose?”

 

“Not exactly,” Edward smiled, mouthing a kiss across MacCready's cheekbone; “I may have exaggerated how much trouble I was in.”

 

MacCready rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight off a smile; “You're an idiot.”

 

“An idiot in love,” MacCready's stomach did this stupid little somersault thing it always did when Edward said things like that so he ignored it and he kissed Edward again.

 

He could feel Edward tearing open his own pants and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers into Edward's dark locks. His pants were already down his thighs but Edward shoved them down further, just past his knees. When Edward's big hands caught his narrow hips, the taller man pressed closer, grinding his hardness into MacCready's own.

 

It felt so good to have some friction, any friction, against his cock that MacCready rocked up into Edward again immediately. He moaned into Edward's mouth, lips parting but not separating so the two men could breathe as they ground their bodies together.

 

“Does that feel good?” Edward asked huskily, fingertips squeezing into MacCready's ass cheek and the tiniest bit of pain sent waves of pleasure up rolling up MacCready's spine; “Is this what you want baby?”

 

“More,” MacCready gasped and god, did he really sound like that already? He was all breathless, voice raspy and needy, and they hadn't even done anything yet; “I want more, come on.”

 

Normally, Edward would tease him a little. While it was frustrating beyond belief and drove MacCready completely crazy, he loved it. Now though, it seemed Edward had run out of patience. MacCready hadn't even started begging yet and Edward was already turning him around and rummaging through his tool belt.

 

He found oil of some sort, MacCready wasn't that picky but Edward was—he always wanted to be safe for MacCready's sake, yada yada. MacCready was much more concerned with Edward getting inside of him as soon as possible. Resting his arms across the metal in front of him, MacCready leaned forward a little, giving the other man some room.

 

Behind him, Edward sucked in a tight breath and one of his hands slid from MacCready's hip, up his side slowly, caressing him, and MacCready blushed a shade darker. He dropped his head between his elbows, hoping Edward wouldn't catch how flustered his attention was making him.

 

It seemed to break the spell a little and Edward hurried up again. His fingers slid between MacCready's cheeks, one messaging his tight entrance, and MacCready groaned before he could catch himself. That sound was nothing compared to when Edward slipped his finger inside. Then, MacCready whimpered.

 

The sound made Edward's grip on his side tighten as he tried to restrain himself to just fingering MacCready gently. MacCready squirmed, trying to spread his legs a little more, coaxing Edward a little deeper, but his pants restrained him. So instead, MacCready gripped the metal beam in front of him and waited.

 

Before he knew it a second finger was inside of him and MacCready would complain if he could form words coherently enough. A frustrated grunt passed his lips and Edward leaned down to kiss at the freckles on his bare shoulder heatedly.

 

“What's the matter?” Edward's voice was a sensual mixture of husky and playful and it sent shivers down MacCready's spine; “Did I hurt you?”

 

MacCready snorted; “As if.”

 

“Hmm,” Edward nosed at the back of MacCready's neck, bending his fingers and just brushing MacCready's prostate. MacCready gasped tightly as Edward whispered into his ear; “Do you _want_ me to hurt you?”

 

MacCready's whole body shuddered. “Uhn,” he should have known better than to try and form words; “That-that's-oh god _yes_.”

 

Edward tangled his fingers into MacCready's hair and squeezed, slowly lifting MacCready's head up. He slid another finger inside gently as MacCready struggled to catch his breath, chest heaving. Edward pulled slowly until MacCready was looking up at him before he slipped his fingers free suddenly.

 

MacCready gasped but when Edward brought a hand down across his ass cheeks, MacCready choked on it. Holy hell, it felt _so_ good. MacCready's knees shook and he was suddenly not that confident he could stay standing. When Edward spanked him again, MacCready groaned.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” his legs buckled and Edward dropped his hair to catch his waist and hold him up; MacCready let his head fall back down between his arms, sucking in air desperately. Edward spanked him once more, harder this time, and MacCready moaned breathlessly; “f-fuck, do it again daddy.”

 

The moment those words left his mouth, MacCready froze. Red burned across his face and ears, all the way down his neck as he tensed uncomfortably. Just when he thought Edward was going to laugh or something, the man moaned, deep in his chest.

 

“Jesus MacCready that was so fucking hot,” Edward didn't swear often so MacCready knew what he said, he meant, “I'd do it again but if I keep going on like this, I'm going to finish in my pants like a teenager.”

 

MacCready chuckled despite himself; “Then you better hurry up and fuck me, daddy.”

 

“I was serious,” Edward laughed back, positioning himself behind MacCaready and lining up his cock along MacCready's opening; “I'm so close already.”

 

“Then come on already,” MacCready huffed impatiently, but it quickly sank into a groan when Edward finally pushed inside.

 

The other man's cock was big, thick too, and MacCready shuddered as it filled him. It ached but in such a good way it made MacCready reach back, grabbing at Edward's bicep just to have something to squeeze other than his cock. If he even touched that right now, MacCready knew he'd be done for.

 

The moment his finger nails bit Edward's skin, the taller man's hips jerked forward. He sank deeper, sliding in faster and MacCready knew he loved this man for a reason. When Edward pulled on MacCready's hip, dragging the smaller man back to meet him, he buried his length inside completely.

 

MacCready let out a loud, filthy groan but the sound barely had time to leave his throat before Edward was pulling out. This time when he pushed back in, Edward wasn't slow at all, filling MacCready up in one swift thrust and MacCready cried out.

 

“F-faster,” MacCready managed through labored breaths; “nng, harder.”'

 

Not that Edward needed to be told; he was already quickening his pace and angling his thrusts, searching for MacCready's prostate. When he found it, MacCready had to catch himself on the metal in front of him with both hands, choking on a throaty, desperate noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

 

“O-oh fuck Eddie,” he whined; “I'm gonna-ah!”

 

Edward reached under MacCready, wrapping calloused fingers around MacCready's length. He stroked him once, twice, fucked him hard, and MacCready came all over himself with a wanton cry. Every muscle in his body twitched, jerking hard as his climax overwhelmed him with pleasure. His cock shuddered in Edward's hand and MacCready sucked in air desperately, his whole body trembling.

 

“Ed-” but before MacCready could formulate words with his sex clouded mind, Edward pounded into him and came as well.

 

He painted MacCready's insides with his white, hot seed and if MacCready could finish again he probably would at that sensation alone. They both groaned, bodies moving against of their own accord and working every drop of pleasure from each other.

 

Edward dropped his forehead against the top of MacCready's spine, resting it there while he caught his breath. He chuckled into MacCready's skin and it gave MacCready shivers. His voice was all post-sex husky and he had no idea what it did to MacCready.

 

“Robbie, I made a bed for us,” he could feel Edward grinning against his skin; “It is literally right there.”

 

MacCready strained to look up, completely worn out, and saw Edward was right. Just in front of them, under the roof of the unfinished building, was a soft looking bed. There was even a blanket on it.

 

“Good, because I could sleep,” MacCready swallowed thickly, still trying to catch his breath; “We didn't even get it dirty.”

 

Edward kissed MacCready's shoulder playfully; “Yet.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
